


orogenesis

by celestialmechanics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autographs, Character Study, Emetophobia, Epistolary, Hinata Character Study, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Poetry, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, allusions to vomit, epistolary (?), geology motifs, hinata shouyou supremacy, i'm basically imagining that he's signing this in autograph to a kid like himself, inspired by a poem i wrote in some old geology notes lmao, like if u somehow find this and read it?? big ups honestly, poem, sorry this is literally just a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialmechanics/pseuds/celestialmechanics
Summary: people will tell you to never let anythingwriggle its way beneath your skin: butthe endless pins and needles that prickedand prodded are what uplifted me; i could havedug a grave out of ceaseless provocations— buti instead erected an Everest, an Olympus:or: Hinata’s lessons in getting knocked down, and getting back on your feet.
Relationships: hinata shouyou & self-love
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	orogenesis

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a "poem" i wrote in my geology notes last semester 
> 
> warning for some mentions of vomit/bile/emetophobia throughout.

_orogenesis, orogeny - o rogenesis is the formation of mountains (Greek oros) and orogeny is the process by which mountains are formed._

i.

i never learned how to metabolize ambition & appetite the way i know 

how to metabolize pain pills— my kidneys are experts in filtration, things 

pass through like osmosis; passive diffusion

(because i’ve taken two hydrocodones and my jaw still hurts)— everything except for the 

infinite transgressions that mount into fury, the boundless daydreams that 

need to bleed through my skin, need to seep out, become tangible—

but they get stuck in the base 

of my esophagus like bile (except i have 

emetophobia and don’t 

know how to send it to exile). 

my skin is so much tougher than 

i ever gave it credit for: miles and miles 

thick like continental crust (with an average thickness 

of 35 kilometers, wowee!), ancient rock older than atmospheric 

oxygen, than air itself: my skin is a suit of 

armor all on its own— i refuse 

to subduct when i collide

with more dense plates, 

refuse to return to the mantle

to be melted and reformed. 

my life is a study in mountain building: i always come out on top. 

[would it be better to subduct? to give 

into the cycle; to let myself collapse

in heat and pressure and become 

something new? to stop letting those mafic 

olivines claw their way into my instabilities? 

the laws of plate tectonics say otherwise.]

ii.

blue/black bruised knuckles are cyclical

like flu season sickness; split lips 

have mom worried that i was fighting again, but 

the war i waged was only 

against my own gnashing 

teeth; punches 

only thrown 

at my own ill-constructed barriers— 

(why does my mouth insist on opening?)

bile must come out eventually: no matter 

how hard i fight it. 

iii.

people will tell you to never let anything 

wriggle its way beneath your skin: but 

the endless pins and needles that pricked 

and prodded are what uplifted me; i could have 

dug a grave out of ceaseless provocations— but 

i instead erected an Everest, an Olympus:

my life is a study in mountain building. 

silicate and aluminum are a dime a dozen, the most abundant: we all 

are composed of nothing extraordinary, 

and yet: Michelangelo chiseled gods from the limestone marble 

he found beneath his feet— 

i’ve been in more head-on collisions 

than i can count; high-density basaltic 

oceanic crust has pried its way 

beneath my skin, and i let it: because 

all it does is push me to 

greater elevations; because i always 

come out on top. 

i’m a head taller than 

everyone else— in spirit

if not in body— for a reason. 

i never subduct. 

iv.

no one gets to look 

at me and rightfully 

call me a coward. you can 

never look at me and say 

the bruised knuckles 

were for nothing. 

no one gets to look down 

on me— on you. 

my life is a study in mountain building. 

i’m miles and miles above

sea level, because density bears 

greater consequence than height— because plate tectonics dictates that i rise.

v.

so let the mafic minerals, the basalts, and the 

gabbros poke and prod and pry: let them get 

under your skin; they’ve never heard of isostasy, 

they know nothing about buoyancy— so let them collide 

into you, allow them to hit you if 

they dare. you’ll be just fine: you never subduct. 

your life is a study in mountain building— and i look forward to craning my neck upwards, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> AYO NINJA SHOUYOU!!! lemme project my geological musings onto u


End file.
